


Clandestine

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Sometimes, the real love is hidden behind the curtains.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @SoftlyTea for letting me use her character, Liya, in this.

Galina drew down her hood to rest on her shoulders and scanned the treeline, impatiently tapping her foot. Although she was visibly nervous about something, there wasn’t anyone around to see it. Even so, there could be someone at any moment, and if it was anyone other than the person she was expecting… well, those consequences would not turn out well for anyone involved.

With not a moment more to think, a twig somewhere behind her snapped and she whirled around to face it. At the immediate moment, there was nothing to see, simply the golden-leaved birch trees of the Rift. Once again, movement caught her eye and she snapped her attention to it, barely able to make out a figure through the trees.

Cautiously, she placed a hand on the pommel of her blade and approached as silently as she could with armored boots, ducking under a branch and coming face-to-face with the one who’d startled her so. Never had she been so relieved.

Liya stood in the small clearing, her place almost too perfect. Sun shone down from between the swaying arms of the trees and danced off of her blonde hair. Everything about it was all so  _ perfect _ , and never had Galina seen something more beautiful than in that moment.

Dropping her hand from her blade--along with her inhibitions--she closed the distance between them with a single stride and grabbed Liya by the waist, drawing out a surprised gasp. As she guided the Breton’s legs around her waist, the Nord grabbed Liya’s waist as well, smiling across at her. “I missed you so much.” She whispered quietly, bringing their lips together in a swift motion. 

In that moment, everything seemed to still. The chirping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves and the rushing of the nearby creek all faded into the background as the two embraced one-another, holding on for what seemed like eternity before Liya broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Galina’s. “I hate having to hide like this, someone is going to find out.” As always, the woman seemed nervous, waiting for something bad to happen. On Galina’s watch, that would never come to bear if she could help it.

“I know, I hate it too, love. I want more than anything to come out in the open, but think of all that would bring down. We need to wait for the right time.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, reaching up and lightly stroking one of the Breton’s arms that were wrapped around her neck.

“How far away from the city are we? What if a guard sees us?” Liya whispered, turning her head momentarily to track a faint sound in the distance. Perhaps she was right to be nervous, what they were doing had every potential to backfire, no matter how careful they were. All it would take is one loudmouth guard or--gods forbid--a snooping Imani to bring them both down. Nevertheless, Galina didn’t seem overly-worried about it, likely because her mind always shut down when she thought about the Breton.

“Far enough. I promise, I made certain nobody could stumble on us. We have time, and we’re safe. I promise” She backed up and sat down carefully against one of the trees, Liya’s legs dropping from her midriff to straddling her thighs. 

For as long as Galina could remember, they’d been dancing this dance. Ever since her proverbial ‘beard’ in Arkved had dragged her into the group dynamic with the other two Thalmor, Galina and Liya had also been together, in secret. That first time their eyes met was a telltale of destiny, and more than the Nord could ever have hoped for in a chance meeting. Her only choice was to believe Mara had taken pity on her and delivered such a wonderful, divine gift.

Liya, at that reassurance, seemed to calm ever so slightly, moving one of her hands to rest on Galina’s cheek. “If you say so, I believe you. I just want to be safe until we can finally get away.” The Breton’s smile was barely perceptible, but still there. For months now, they’d been planning to leave Skyrim. To go where, they weren’t sure, but Galina was resourceful, she was positive she’d find a way. She always did.

Following Liya’s move, Galina reached up and clasped her hand onto the Breton’s, squeezing it softly and nodding. “We’ll be safe. I’ll make certain.”

Once again, they kissed, deeper than last time, softer. 

And just as before, time faded into the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be smut. For all you who came here because of the E rating.


End file.
